ostfrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Object Show TF Fanfic Colab
Characters *Penelope (Pen) *Clara (Cake) *Lucy (Liy) *Ginger (Ginger) *Erica (Eraser) *Blanca (Blocky) *Snezhara (Snowball) *Connie (Connie) *Francis (Firey) *Frida (Flight Helmet) *Monique (Music Note) *Colin (Cup) *Mick (Microphone) *Sophie (Soap) The Fanfic (OTFTGW‘s Note: This takes place before the BFDI TF Saga, so it’s not Penelope‘s first time becoming Pen in the BFDI TF Saga.) Hi, my name is Penelope, and I had transformed a Few years ago. I had recently recovered from my Pen Transformation BEFORE that video existed. I, Penelope, is going to tell you the story. It all started back in 2015 or whatnot... It was back when we, my friends and I, were waiting for Jacknjellify to come back. I wanted to watch a new BFDI episode, but it was taking forever. I waited since the release of BFDIA 5e. I wanted BFDIA 6 so bad, but my favorite character, Pen, didn’t compete in BFDIA. So... what was the point of watching the show? I decided to become Pen, get Pen out of the TLC/LOL. I decided to sneak into Connie‘s house, while she was not looking, and decided to download all the files necessary to make my Pen transformation complete. Suddenly, I decided to put myself in the machine that could transform ANYONE, I mean literally anyone, into objects. I press the button, and calmly let the transformation complete itself. My skin started to turn from a creamy peach color to white, as it became plastic, along with my baseball cap, and flesh. My long brown ponytailed hair fell out, as the black ponytail holder fell off. My baseball cap flew off, as my head grew some sort of ballpoint with blackish-purple ink. My blood and organs turned to the same color ink, and my limbs turned black. My hands became Ball like blobs, as my feet turned to semi spheres. My modest 32 A cups dissolved into my chest, as my chest flattened. My chest was now as flat as a pancake. My gender painfully switched as I felt my gender identity switched to male as well. I am a boy now. My hips and rear end shrunk down, as my body becomes thin and Pen like. My height increased, as I grew from 4’9” to 5’5”, it‘s also ironic since my age regressed from 25 years old to 19 years old. As a result, my clothes seemed to be too short for me and as a result, started to readjust to my new, taller, thinner size. My white sweater became a blue and white jacket, my long navy blue skirt became blue jeans, my white and blue bra became a white T-shirt, and my teal sneakers became purple and blue sneakers. My white knee high socks became ankle socks. My blue panties become white boxers. ”What is going on?!” I asked myself, as my blue eyes become black, as in pure black. My nose and ears disappeared from sight, as my baseball cap became a pen cap, and turned from black to blue in seconds. I then had some sort of huge migraine as I put the Pen cap on. My memories... fading. My memories were getting replaced by Pen’s. My thoughts became Pen’s thoughts, as I became Cool and Levelheaded. My soul also became Pen’s as I started to feel natural about the changes. I was becoming Pen in mind, body, heart, and soul. My heart changed as I forget about my crush on Peyton, and started to have a crush on someone completely different. Finally, My identity had changed to Pen’s. Now, I’m Pen. “Oh god.” I thought. “I really have done it. The crime.” I had decided to walk out of the machine, shut down Connie‘s computer (After deleting the internet history), and get myself out of Connie’s room. I walked back to my house. Wait, I don’t have a house?! I walked there anyways, It took lots of stealth to get there, and I had to sneak through my bedroom window, and closed it. I walked to “my” bed and slept on it. I wondered about what turned me into an object. I had this deep worry - I wouldn’t be the first one to change into an object.... The next day in the morning I saw my friends Clara (Cake) and Lucy (Liy) with Lucy's friend Ginger (Gelatin). They were at the door. I was lucky that they didn't see me as a Pen in the front window. But I was afraid to come out.... Because I didn't want to make my friends wait -- let alone hurt their feelings -- I went down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey, Penelope! What took you so l- Oh my gosh... what happened to you!" Lucy said, realizing that I was no longer Penelope. The temptation was to great, but I tried to resist it. Eventually, it overwhelmed me. About 5 seconds after she said that, I reached my hand out for the three. Eventually, my uncontrollable hand touched Ginger. For some reason, Ginger's skirt gets blown fully up. It wasn't even windy today. "Wait, What the heck?" Ginger exclaims. as she tries to cover the back of her skirt. "Oh my goodness.... I think she's been infected!" Clara cries. Ginger still struggles to cover her skirt back down, but the skirt refuse to be covered. Her skirt will stay flipped up forever. I felt bad for touching her. Suddenly, Blanca (Blocky) and Erica (Eraser), My other two friends, and Erica’s cousin, Snezhana (Snowball) and the other girl, Connie (Coiny). ”Um... What the heck is going around he- Holy Smokes, Pen! Where did you hide my friend Penelope?!” Erica yelled, as she saw Ginger’s skirt being flipped up! “What the heck is happening to Ginger?!” ”Cousin Erica, she‘s infected! I heard an sensed some screams!” Snezhana responded, knowing that her cousin was actually overreacting. ”Oh Crud, Dude.” Blanca was worried about being next. ”Penelope, I have a bone to Pick with you!” Connie yelled. “Did you go to my room?” Crud! I’ve got noticed, and I’m in trouble! I had to do something about it. I was soooo tempted to touch one of them, therefore, I touched Erica first, sensing that her and I had... some connection with each other. Erica screamed as Blanca and Snezhana reacted like... ”Oh my god! They’ve infected Erica!” Blanca yelled. ”You MONSTER!” Snezhana yelled. Ginger started to feel strange, as her white tank top with green stripes on it turned to a green T-shirt with collar on it. Her Green pleated miniskirt with black trim turns into black pants. Her white and pink panties become black boxers, as her shoes became green sneakers and her stockings become male socks. Ginger started to turn green and more... Gelatinous. Her body felt more jiggly, and she felt her hair fall out. Her blood also became Gelatin as her organs changed to fit that of a gelatin. It would be creepy if organs were shown. Her gender then changed from female to male, as HIS voice changed to Gelatin‘s. “Ew! That’s disgusting!” Snezhana yelled! ”Thank god I wear shorts!” ”And Thank god I wear pants!” Blanca cheered! ”I’m thankful that I wear shorts underneath my skirt! They’re actually Spat shorts!” Connie cheered. “At least I don’t wear a skirt!” Erica sighed in relief! Ginger started to get Gelatin‘s memories, some BAD ones... there was also good ones as well. He gained the urge to make Girl’s skirts go flying up... as he gained black eyes, black limbs, no nose or ears, and became Gelatin. Gelatin then flipped up Clara’s and Lucy’s skirts. “I‘m going to take off my skirt, Thank goodness I wear shorts underneath.“ Connie was prepared, just Incase, and put her skirt in the bag. He didn’t care. Gelatin was curious, so he pulled down Connie’s shorts. This infected her. “Oh shoot. I have one cure left.” Erica moaned. Erica drink that cure, because, ya know, she got infected. “Now... let’s get out of here!” Erica yelled. Erica, Bianca, and Snezhara left. Those who got infected stayed. Here are the infected so far: Me, Ginger, Clara, Lucy, Connie. Clara nervously asked “What is going to happen to us?” I, on the other hand, said nothing. I saw them change. I felt bad at Connie. First... I barged into her room, now she’s getting transformed by my own doing. Connie was also the first to transform. As Connie put back on her skirt, I saw her limbs turn to black. Connie also was feeling an intense uncomfortableness. Connie's skin turned from human flesh to copper, as it turned from fair to an orangish brown color. Her body was becoming round and flat... like a penny. I saw her green eyes turn black, as her nose and ears disappear from sight, while her orangish hair fell out. She tried to pull her shorts back up, but they could not fit. "What the- Ow, my clothes are tight!” Connie yelled out, as her gender started to change from female to male. HIS voice changed as he gained some Adam’s apple."Oh god! My... my.. voice!" Seeing that her shorts couldn't fit anymore, Connie picked up her shorts and put that in her bag. To her embarressment, her skirt twitched. Connie, to her relief, saw her skirt turn to blue jeans. She also got a glimpse of brown boxers being transformed from her orange and brown panties. Her bra disappeared, as her polo Shirt becomes a brown short sleeved jacket, and an orange shirt with a brown 1¢ on it. Her black sneakers become brown sneakers as her beige socks become white boy socks. Connie Yelled out, “I’m really becoming... Coiny... I am...” The memories kick in, she (now HE) has a new personality, and she is now Coiny. “Connie!” Clara yelled. She seems to forget she got infected by skirt-lifting Gelatin. Clara started to feel strange. “Hey! What the-“ Her skin turned from fair to brown, as it turned to chocolate fudge cake texture. She becomes chocolate cake like too. Her eyes turned white, as her arms sunk back into the torso, and her legs turned black. Her hair turned from brown to white, as it became frosting. She also formed a red pink frosting rim as well. Her nose and ears faded from sight, as she shrunk down in size. Her orange and blue pleated school skirt becomes longer and longer, turning into a brown skirt with some white hem on it. Her blazer and undershirt becomes a yellowish dress shirt, her tie becoming a red pink bow tie. Her pink and brown panties become boxers, as her stockings become white boy socks. Her school shoes become black Mary Janes, as her gender changed from female to male. HE felt his voice change to Cake's as his memories changed to Cake's, he gained Cake's personality. He was now Cake. Lucy was the last to change. She felt strange. Lucy started to turn periwinkle, as her face started to push out, forming a switch. Her eyes turned black, as her nose and ears faded from sight. Her body became light switch shaped, as she became rectangular. Her dark hair fell out, as her limbs turned black. Her gender, however, stayed the same. Once she found out her physical body looked like Liy's, she felt a brown switch form underneath the other switch. Curious of what it is, Lucy flipped it to find out. It was a brown switch, her (Liy's) earlier appearance. She flipped it back, and knew that she had another switch. Her White, blue, and black dress shirt becomes a white dress shirt, with blue details. A blue tie formed, as her black pleated skirt turned blue. Her white-laced underwear became a lighter blue. Her black socks grew longer, and turned white and tight. Her shoes become black dress shoes. It was at that moment that her mind starts to alter. She felt her memories alter, as well as her thoughts, personality, and identity. She was now Liy. "Wait, where am I? What happened?" Said the lightswtich. Mick (Microphone) and Sophie (Soap) came in. Sophie put her hands into her jean pockets. Suddenly, the Gelatin saw Sophie and ran to her, pulling her pants down, revealing her pink and white frilled underwear. Sophie Started to feel strange as she pulled her pants up. She started to notice the pant legs started to merge together. The pant legs merged together, as her pants became a light pink color. Her pants also becomes pleated. Her pants then were successfully turned into a skirt , also having white frill underneath. “Wierd.” Gelatin stated. “I never usually pull pants down. Sophie backed away. Sophie saw her skirt. She started to turn into a soap bottle. Suddenly, her skirt twitched, revealing pink underwear. "No! Not That! Anything but THAT!" Sophie yelled. Mick ran away as Sophie changed, she collapsed to her knees. Her shirt became a pink blouse recently, and the minds have changed. She is now Soap. My friends came back. All 3 were wearing different clothing then before. However, Erica and Blanca are wearing plested skirts this time. I thought to myself, Oh no. WE might have a problem... And what I thought would happen did happen. Gelatin rans over to my 3 friends and starting flipping up the skirts of Blanca and Erica. He left Snezhara alone, and ran straight back to me. “Ha!” Snezhara teased. “I knew what was going to happen! I was prepared! I have decided to wear shorts because he wouldn’t go that far, and wore skirts and he went straight to you! And moemnts later, you are trying to cover your underwear in total embarrassment! O great day! O happy life! O-“ Snezhara stopped. It was I who touched Snezhara, not Gelatin. All 3 girls felt strange. “Damn it! I have no more cures!” Snezhana yelled, as she started to feel colder. Erica blurted out, "Hey! That's my line!" "What's happening to us?" Blanca yelled. I didn’t answer. Instead I watched them change. I felt bad. Blanca’s purple hair started to fall out, as she started to turn red. Her body started to become a Cube. Erica’s skin started to turn pink as her Black hair fell out, her body becoming a parallelogram. Snezhana started to become cold, as her skin turned white, and became snow. Her hair fell out as her body becomes round. The three Girls’ eyes Turned black as their limbs become black. “What The Hay are we becoming?” Erica asked. Their bodies felt weird sensations as they felt their gender change from female to male. Their clothes were rather tight. To fix that, Their clothes started to change. Blanca’s purple sweatshirt becomes a dark red leather jacket, as HIS white tank top becomes a red, torn tank top. His pleated skirt becomes black shorts, as his purple and red panties become black boxers. His socks became boy socks, as sneakers became red boots. 2 spikes wristbands materialized on his wrists. Erica’s teal and pink tank top becomes a pink leather jacket, as his bra becomes a pink tank top. His pink and green panties become black and pink boxers, as his pink and teal skirt becomes pink pants. His sandals become black and pink sneakers as socks materialized on his feet. Snezhana felt his bright cerulean and pink sweater become a dark blue and black winter coat, as his tank top becomes a white tank top with black details. His shorts become black pants, as his socks become white boy socks, and his sneakers became boots. His bright blue panties become dark white boxers. I had witnessed the girl’s clothes become my friends‘. Sooner or later, new memories came in and they were now Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball now. Their ages also regressed to 19. That was wierd... I never experienced an age regression, oh... wait... I had experienced one. I just... didn't know. Once Blocky, Snowball, and Eraser stop changing, we head out into the world. Away from my backyard. Freedom. Yes, Freedom! We ignored Mick, still running. We then saw Colin. ”Huh?” Colin was confused, as he started to run. However, Gelatin went the other way, and we follow him. Eventually, he led us to Frida, and he flipped up her skirt. ”Hey! Stop it you creep!” Frida yelled. Too late, she felt strange. Her limbs turn black. Her goggles turn blue. "My Goggles!" Frida yelled. Her skin turned blue as well. ”My skin! Ow! My clothes! They’re tight!” Frida could have sworn that she felt weird. We all did when we transformed. We have some sort of transformations… I hate to digress, so the changes continue. I saw her change before my very eyes. Let me explain them. I saw her body become flight helmet shaped, as her eyes turned black. “What the... Ow... my clothes!” She started to feel her clothes turn. Her skirt twitched again, as her skirt turns into a very dark blue and turns into jeans. I know she’s a girl, but still. The other clothes follow suit. Frida‘s emotions.. they showed embarrassment. Her dress shirt was becoming a blue shirt. Her Mary Janes become Category:Fanfic Collabs